Harry Potter And His SoulMate
by ISolemnlySwearThatImUpToNoG00d
Summary: Harry and Draco meet each other on the train ride to Hogwarts. Hours later they find out that they are soulmates. How do they cope? How does Harry react to the soulmate and other newly found information!
1. Chapter 1 The Train Journey

**_Harry Potter And SoulMate_**

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of this, nor do I own any characters.

All rights go to JK Rowling and her Team.

CHAPTER 1- THE TRAIN JOURNEY

They had met on the train before arriving at is what happened:

Draco Lucius Malfoy walked past a carriage containing only 3 people, before realising who they were he asked if he could sit with them as the other carriages were full. In that carriage was Harry Potter a boy who had transferred from Durmstrang, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Draco realised he made a small mistake by asking for the company of a Weasel and a Mudblood. But he tried to stay calm. Ron and Hermione knew who Draco was and didn't want him to sit with them.

Harry, on the other hand, didn't know who Draco was and wanted to make friends, so he replied to Draco " Of course you can, I mean, the more the merrier!" Hermione and Ron groaned. Draco settled himself next to Harry and there was awkward silence for 2 minutes.

All of a sudden, the innocent Granger Mudblood says "Why don't we play Dirty Truth Or Dare?"

Everyone stared at her in shock

"Whats wrong with it?" she asked, everyone in unison said "Everything!"

"Come on guys, just a bit of fun to kill our boredom" she exclaimed.

In the end, they all agreed, Hermione was 'Host' so didn't really play.

The first round started, and Hermione said "Malfoy, since your our guest you can go first"

He sat up immediately with a small frown on his face, before realising what had been said.

He soon replied with "Fine, I choose a Dare, nothing the Slytherin Prince cannot handle!"

Hermione decided that Draco's dare was to kiss Harry. Draco slid over to Harry before climbing atop of his lap, Harry winced when he knew what was happening. Draco licked his lips before staring deep into Harry's beautiful emerald eyes, Draco blinked, Why did he just call Harrys' eyes beautiful, he wasn't gay….or was he? He sat for a moment before plunging his lips against Harry, Draco thought it was wrong but it felt so right. Harry too thought that it was wrong but he also felt it was right. Harry let out a groan, and Draco took this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss and slip his tongue into Harry's mouth, him too groaning. He saw Hermione and Ron staring at him and as he saw this he blushed a deep red before breaking the kiss and gasped for air. He and Draco were sat there with a deep blush darker than the Weasley's hair. Draco crawled back over to Harry before nipping at his ear and whispering

"I enjoyed that, and I hope you did too." before turning around, but then he came crawling back saying "I know what you are hiding with our jacket, by the way, don't worry mines the same" he returned back to his seat. They turned to look at Ron and Hermione who were both a beet red in colour. Ron finally snapped out of what he just saw

"Bloody Hell!" He exclaimed

Draco and Harry looked at each other and shrugged before returning to Ron and saying "What!" in unison.

"You guys glowed golden yellow, whilst you were down each other's throats" Ron replied

Hermione then stated "You two just started a soul bond, a rare bond really, that can only happen between two powerful wizards. From what I've read, your officially married and to complete the bond you have to..uhmm.."

The bonded couple stared and demanded, "We have to what?"

"The two of you need to.. hum .. consume your love" Hermione replied rather embarrassed

Harry and Draco's jaws dropped close to their knees and yet again there was silence.

Draco said" So….we have to have sex? But we are only 14!" his face burning red.

Hermione explained that they would be made to share a bed and be in the same house: both of the bonded knowing they would be in Slytherin. She also explained that the teachers would also be notified and that Dumbledore would most likely want to talk to them. The pair looked at each other both red in the face. Draco thought to himself how am I supposed to make this work… I am married to a guy. My father said I had to marry a woman to produce heirs. Harry looked at Draco, before saying "Your father is understandable and I too seem to be married to a guy!"

Draco looked scared before replying "I didn't say anything. I only thought"

Harry then said " But you said: How am I supposed to make this work… I am married to a guy. My father said I had to marry a woman to produce heirs."

Draco looked at Harry before saying "I didn't say it I merely thought it!"

Hermione then also explained tot hem that they could hear/see each other's thoughts, though it wasn't supposed to happen so soon.

They had finished their conversation, before feeling the train stop at a halt. They had arrived at Hogwarts. They were placed into thestral drawn carriages towards Hogwarts. The four who had shared a carriage were soon on the steps at the front of the Castle. Professor McGonagall had introduced them, before letting Headmaster Dumbledore speak to the year group before saying "Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy, I will get Professor McGonagall to collect you after your tour and to bring you to my office."

Everyone looked at them as if they are already in trouble. However, the two of them knew what it was about.

AN2: I HOPE CHAP 2 DOESNT TAKE LONG XX Please Review and Feel Free to Msg me xx


	2. Chapter 2 The Talk

**The Talk….**

Disclaimer: I do not make money from this nor do the characters being to Rights go to JK Rowling and Team x

AN: I'm working hard on creating chapters beforehand and editing them as quickly as thinking of publishing one every month? or do you think that's too long? Please let me know x I know that it isn't factually correct but I'm trying to meet your demand!

 **CHAPTER 2- THE TALK**

Before eating, The Sorting Hat was to put everyone into their houses.

Professor McGonagall called out names of first years until they get to the last name:"Harry Potter" The Sorting Hat is placed upon his head, Sorting Hat spoke " Ahhh. Here is the other half… well considering your chosen one is in Slytherin you too shall be in…. SLYTHERIN!" Everyone around them gasped Harry Potter in Slytherin? How and Why? Who was Harry's other half? Ignoring everyone's reaction Harry walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco: his only friend in this house. As soon as he sat down, he noticed a girl shorter than he moves to sit next to him.

"Hello Harry, I'm Pansy Parkinson and I find a connection between us," she said in a flirtatious tone, winking at Harry. Thankfully Draco explained "Harry already has a lover Pansy, you're out of luck this time and every other time you try and ask anyone else" adding a smirk onto the sent a thank you via their telepathic connection. Draco shot a 'No Problem' thought back. He then smiled at Harry. Pansy sat there sulking that she couldn't be with The-Boy-Who-Lived. Dumbledore said a speech before stating "Food shall now be feasted upon". As he said that upon the tables multiple dishes appeared. Draco and Harry shared a quick glance at each other before tucking in. Harry only managed to each a bit of chicken and a few chips, whilst Draco managed to eat about 12 chicken wings and a tonne of chips! Malfoy noticed that Harry hadn't eaten much and sent him a telepathic thought 'Why haven't you eaten much?' Harry replied 'I never eat much' Draco just looked at him concerned. Dinner had past and Pansy was still miserable: Draco found it highly amusing and laughed in his mind. Once again through the connection, Harry asked ' Whats so funny?' Draco replied with ' Pansy looks so miserable that you couldn't be with her!' Harry just smiled at him. Professor McGonagall approached the Slytherin table before asking Harry and Draco to follow her to the Headmasters' office. They obeyed the Professors order and walked out of the Hall following her. They arrived at Dumbledores' office and McGonagall said " Sherbet Lemon" before the eagle stature rose up revealing a staircase. The boys followed the Professor up to the stairs where they were greeted by the Headmaster.

"Now boys, I'm sure you know why you are here?" Dumbledore boys nodded."Well then, how much do you know about your SoulBond?" he added.

"We know that we can speak through thoughts and that we are officially married in wizarding terms" Harry had replied. "And that we have to…uhmm…have sex to complete our bond.." Draco had accompanied to Harrys' answer. Dumbledore looked at both of them before stating "Luckily that doesn't need to happen yet.. you have 2-3 years to complete your bond.. so when you are ready you can complete it." The boys and breathed a sigh of relief…They would be around 16 if they waited to complete their bond then."Now then, since I'm sure you were both straight before this Bond you will not know about your situation..lets put it, I shall get your Head Of House to give you The Talk"

Draco and Harry blushed a deep red with embarrassment, Dumbledore chuckled at their reaction. Draco then sent a thought to Harry 'This is gonna be Head Of House, Severus Snape is my Godfather..' Harry laughed in his mind before hearing Draco ' It's not funny!' This just made Harry laugh even more. It wasn't long before their Head Of House flooded into the office.

"You called me Headmaster," Snape said in a toned way."Yes, Severus, I need you to give young Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. The Talk.. since they have recently become Soul Bonded." Snape was clearly embarrassed but didn't show it. Snape replied, "Ok then Albus, boys you shall follow me to my classroom." Draco and Harry followed their HOH to his classroom where he proceeded to say"Since it is equally embarrassing for me to speak to you about this.. especially to a pair of fourteen-year-olds… I am not going to speak to you. I will simply just give you a book in which you shall read before midnight" He began to give the boys a book each. Harry opened the book and turned a sickly shade of green, Draco turned red with embarrassment. Harry turned the next page, took a quick glance, before rushing over to the sink and emptying what little food he did have in his stomach into the sink: where his stomach contents were everywhere. Snape cleaned it up using a quick cleaning charm, before saying "I think we shall leave it here, these books seem to have disturbed Mister Potter, maybe we shall finish these books another day." With that sentence Harry and Draco rushed and returned to the Headmasters Office, it was only 9:30 pm. They walked up the stairs to his office after saying the password and were once again greeted by the Headmaster. Albus could tell that The Talk hadn't gone well, but didn't say anything. There was silence before it was interrupted by Harry saying "Where shall we be sleeping tonight, sir?"

"Ah, you shall be sleeping together in the married quarters within the castle." Dumbledore replied "T…t….together?" Draco stuttered. "Yes.. however, I believe this may create a conversation as to why you were missing from your dormitories..hmm… thinking about it we could cast a spell in which it appears that you are sleeping using a hologram" Dumbledore suggested. The boys and agreed to it and Dumbledore gave them directions and the password to their sleeping area.

When Draco and Harry arrived at their accommodation, they noticed that when Dumbledore said they were sleeping together, they were sharing a bed. This made them embarrassed all over again until Draco heard Harry state "Well we are going to have to make this work" before he left to get changed in the bathroom which was in another room in their gigantic room. Draco took it as an opportunity to get dressed in their room. He took off his top, not noticing that Harry had finished getting dressed and turned around to see Harry with his mouth wide open at the sight of Draco's turned a shade of pink when he realised Harrys was their before whispering "Sorry"

He was shocked when Harry replied "Its ok.. anyway we will be seeing each other naked within 3 years anyway" with an added chuckle. This made Draco even more embarrassed before the quickly ran to the bathroom to get changed. Harry had climbed into their bed on the left-hand side of the double bed and quickly fell asleep. He felt Draco get in the bed and felt the heat radiating off of his body. It wasn't long before they were both in a deep sleep. They slept peacefully through the night. Harry was the first to wake up, however, he felt pinned to the bed and realised that Draco had embraced him in a hug. Harry gently removed the arm from his waist and got off the bed, and walked into the bathroom to get changed into his school robes ready from his first day of school. When Harry returned from the bathroom, Draco was still sleeping, so Harry walked over to him before gently shaking Draco to try and wake him up. This had surprised Draco so he pulled Harry onto the bed and sat on top of him and had his wand pointed at Harry's neck. Harry said "Draco. it's only me Harry…. you were asleep and you have 20 minutes to get ready for breakfast"

Draco climbed off of Harry before muttering "Sorry" in a sleepy voice. Draco had walked into the bathroom to get dressed. He took 10 minutes before coming out. Harry saw him and thought that Draco looked fit in his uniform. Draco blushed as he heard Harry's thoughts. Harry too blushed when he realised that they shared thoughts. "Shit" Harry mumbled, "Its ok I think you look fit too" Draco replied, still slightly blushing. "Quickly we need to go or we will be late for breakfast" Harry has walked together towards the Hall both blushing a light shade of pink.

AN2: I hope you liked this x Chap 3 is being edited but might be a while yet x

Please Review So I Can Answer Any Questions/ Get Suggestions

Love You Guys xx

ISolemnlySwearThatImUpToNoG00d


	3. Chapter 3 The First Day

Chapter 3- The First Day

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters nor am I making any more from this, all rights got to JK Rowling and team

Please review if you have any ideas/future pairings for future chapters. Thanks, Guys xx

AN/ I haven't edited this chapter as I believe there were no problems with it xx Apologies for it being short :)

HARRY'S FIRST DAY AT HOGWARTS—Chapter 3

 _From Chapter 2 :_

 _Draco climbed off of Harry before muttering "Sorry" in a sleepy voice. Draco had walked into the bathroom to get dressed. He took 10 minutes before coming out. Harry saw him and thought that Draco looked fit in his uniform. Draco blushed as he heard Harry's thoughts. Harry too blushed when he realised that they shared thoughts. "Shit" Harry mumbled, "Its ok I think you look fit too" Draco replied, still slightly blushing. "Quickly we need to go or we will be late for breakfast" Harry has walked together towards the Hall both blushing a light shade of pink._

Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall and took their seat on the Slytherin table. Harry sat opposite Draco and next to Blaise.

"What took you so long guys? There wasn't any funny business was there?" Blaise said, with a smile and a wink.

"We overslept… well, I did. No! there was no funny business involved, you dickhead" Draco said, sporting a slight blush on his face.

"OK…OK…Calm Down mate.. was only joking" Blaise replied, looking rather scared.

After Dumbledore spoke a speech like the night before, the food appeared on the table and everyone began to eat. Once again, Draco noticed that Harry hardly ate anything. Through the link, Draco said 'Harry you really need to eat, that's why you're so skinny. If something is wrong please tell me later' Harry looked down at his plate before replying 'Fine, I will tell you later why I don't eat much' Once they had finished eating, they received their schedules for the week. Draco and Harry had the same lessons, Double Potions in the morning, followed by an hour of Herbology, then a free period and then an hour of Transfiguration.

"This is going to be fun," Draco said sarcastically,"I don't mind double potions, but the rest of the day is crap"

"I think all day is going to be crap, apart from the free period" Harry replied "Better get going to potions, we have 10 minutes"

"Fine, let's go then" Draco exclaimed

They walked down the corridor, meeting Hermione, Ron, Pansy and Blaise.

"Well if it isn't the Mudblood," Pansy said

"Back of Pansy," Harry said angrily

"What are you going to do to me Harry if I don't?" she replied "HERMIONE IS A MUDBLOOD," she said at the top of her voice

"STUPEFY" Harry shouted and noticed Blaise went over to help Pansy "Don't you dare, or next time it will be worse"

"Good one Harry" Draco laughed.

"Thanks, Harry" Hermione said, hugging Harry.

"No Problem" Harry replied with a smile. Before noticing the teacher around the corner, who watched the entire mayhem moment.

"Ahh, Mr Potter, causing havoc I see just like your father." Professor Snape said, "Why did you decide to attack Miss Parkinson, Mr Potter?"

"Because she was bullying a friend of mine, Sir. Surely, you know that it is horrible to call someone a Mudblood, Professor."

"I see, Mr Potter. Just like your father with them so-called witty replies. 10 Points from Slytherin and a weeks detention with me Mr Potter, the same punishment I gave to your father when he was here" Snape said

"DONT TALK ABOUT MY FATHER" Harry shouted.

"Very short temper I see, make that two weeks of detention, starting tonight 7 o'clock sharp in my office." their professor said sternly "Mr Malfoy I am disappointed in you for becoming "friends" with this loathsome excuse of a boy. Now enter my class immediately."

'Loathsome excuse of a boy, is that the best he could come up with?'Harry said through the link

'That's my GodFather for you' Draco replied 'Im sorry he said what he did about us, it's just that my family have never been fond of you'

'No its ok, I feel sorry for you having him as your godfather!'

Draco laughed aloud.

"Mr Malfoy, care to tell me whats so funny?" Snape growled

"Nothing, sir. Just remembered something that happened yesterday."Draco replied

"Today we are going to be learning the complexity of brewing…"

The lesson was boring, Harry and Draco were glad when it was finally over, before realising they had an hour of Herbology. That lesson was bearable, just about. It was lunch after that and as per usual Draco noticed that Harry had hardly eaten so said "Harry, next period we have free so you can tell me why you don't eat much, I also want to get revenge for you making me laugh in Sev's class' through the link. Harry just nodded. After lunch was over, Harry and Draco walked to their dorm, Harry went to the toilet and Draco waited outside of the door waiting for him to get Harry had finished in the bathroom, he opened the door and was surprised when he was tackled to the ground by Draco and tickled until he couldn't 5 minutes Draco stopped and said "Sorry about that, but it was payback for what happened in potions."

"Its fine Dray" Harry replied "Please can we go down to the lake so I can tell you why I don't eat a lot? I find it easier to explain things in a calm environment"

"Sure, let's go" Draco had shrieked. So the two of them set off towards the lake….

AN2/I'm going to take a break as I have a load of revision to do so please excuse me for a couple of weeks. xx

ISolemnlySwearThatImUpToNoG00d


	4. Chapter 4 Another Meeting With Snape

**CHAPTER 4- ANOTHER MEETING WITH SNAPE**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters nor am I making any money from this, all rights go to J.K Rowling and Team

A/N: Have been editing the next couple of chapters but I didnt realise how much revision I had to do :(

Warning: Mild Language, and mention of Homophobia

CHAPTER FOUR-ANOTHER MEETING WITH SNAPE

 _Previously….._

 _The lesson was boring, Harry and Draco were glad when it was finally over, before realising they had an hour of Herbology. That lesson was bearable, just about. It was lunch after that and as per usual Draco noticed that Harry had hardly eaten so said "Harry, next period we have free so you can tell me why you don't eat much, I also want to get revenge for you making me laugh in Sev's class' through the link. Harry just nodded. After lunch was over, Harry and Draco walked to their dorm,Harry wen tot the toilet and Draco waited outside of the door waiting for him to get Harry had finished in the bathroom, he opened the door and was surprised when he was tackled to the ground by Draco and tickled until he couldn't 5 minutes Draco stopped and said "Sorry about that, but it was payback for what happened in potions."_

 _"Its fine Dray" Harry replied "Please can we go down to the lake so I can tell you why I don't eat a lot? I find it easier to explain things in a calm environment"_

 _"Sure, let's go" Draco had shrieked. So the two of them set off towards the lake…._

Draco was running down the hill towards the Black Lake, practically dragging Harry behind him.

"Geez Draco, if you keep running we will end up in the lake" Harry screeched

"Sorry" he replied "I just love running down hills"

"Tis okay" Harry chuckled, realising that they were now at the bottom of the hill and were walking towards a tree by the Lake. Together they both sat down next to each other on a branch of the tree.

"So Harry, you said you would tell me why you don't eat much?" Draco said, eager to find out. He looked up and saw a frown on Harry's face.

"Well, you see, when my parents died I was forced to go and live with my aunt, uncle and their son: Dudley. They were muggles and didn't like me for I was Lily's son and nothing but a freak to them that's why they sent me to Durmstrang instead because it was further away and I wouldn't be able to come back 'home' in the holidays. Anyway, they made me sleep under the stairs in a cupboard and I was forced into doing all the work for them, so in the mornings I would make breakfast and I would also make dinner. I was also forced to tidy up and other things too." Harry stated, before seeing the concerned face of Draco.

"Dudley was a pig and always ate loads of food, just like my aunt and uncle, so I would get their scraps of leftover food from their meals. My mornings consisted on bacon fat and a spoon of scrambled egg. I never got anything for lunch, although I did occasionally get a biscuits because they were stale and Dudley wouldn't eat them. Again at dinner, I got there leftovers. If I ever asked for more food they would beat me until I cried, even then once I began crying they would still continue to hit me." Harry stopped and a tear rolled down his cheek, before carrying on "That's why I don't eat much, I never really have and even if I did try to eat loads, I would just vomit it up again, meaning even less food in my system" Harry stopped and was quiet.

Draco used his thumb to wipe away the tear that had made its way to Harry's cheek.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know, and wouldn't have pressured you to tell me why… Do you have to go back there?" Draco said worryingly.

"Its ok Dray, it feels good to be able to tell someone about it, and y..y..yes I probably will have to go back." Harry stuttered.

Draco looked concerned before saying" I'm not having you go back to that place, you can come stay with me in Malfoy Manor with my parents.. after all, we are supposed to be t…t..together."

"Thanks, Dray, but that's too much, your parents won't exactly like me considering I'm Harry Potter, Half-Blood, The-Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry said sadly "And I don't think that they would take it well with you becoming gay like you said, your father depends on you for an heir"

"Honestly Harry it will be fine, my parents will understand, and if they don't well we have to explain to them why we are together," Draco replied with a smile, but the frowned.

"Whats wrong Draco?" inquired Harry, with a confused look

"We have to see Snape again at some point about … us…" Draco groaned

"Oh shit… this is going to be horrendous" Harry replied.

They realised that they had Transfiguration in less than 10 minutes so they ran up the hill to their class with 2 minutes to spare. They made their way through the class, just before retreating to their common room. The common room was supposed to be a place where everyone could relax in the other houses, but for Harry and Draco, it was just for them to share, because they were in a separate dorm. They had 2 hours before dinner started, so they decided to go to Snape's' office for their 'meeting'. They knocked not the door to his office in unison before hearing his familiar stern voice say "Come in"

" Hello Sir, you told us to come back to resume the…talk" Harry stuttered

"Yes, I believe I did… Sit" He said once again in his stern voice

The boys shuffled to the middle desk and sat next to each other.

"Now I know the books didn't go too well last time with Mr Potter. So this magic cartoon should do the trick" Snape had said, waving his wand and producing two silhouettes resembling Harry and Draco. Once again Harry turned green, before begging Snape to stop. Severus stopped the cartoon, before saying "So that is what you two will have to do to complete your bond." He was clearly embarrassed. "So no foolish wand waving until at least sixth year…Am I clear?"

"Yes, Professor" Draco and Harry said in unison, nodding their heads.

"Very well..you are dismissed."

The boys ran back to their room very embarrassed, luckily they had an hour before dinner started.

'I feel so ill I don't think I'll be able to go down for dinner' Harry had stammered through their link.

'Are you going to stay up here for dinner then?' Draco had replied

Harry nodded and Draco said aloud "It's ok, after dinner, I'll get some elves to bring you some food up ok?" Harry nodded again.

With half an hour left before dinner, the boys played Wizard Chess and Exploding Snap. Draco noticed that he had five minutes to get the Hall, so Harry waved him off. He stayed in the doorway waving Draco off. He noticed that Draco ran back, so Harry asked "Whats wrong? Forgotten Something?" Draco nodded, before planting a kiss on Harry's lips and running to the Hall again.

A/N2: Please again bare with me for the next 2 weeks as I'm on holiday. Also would appreciate any reviews with ideas/ future pairings xx

THANK YOU FOR 700+ VIEWS XXXXXXXXXXXXXX WILL POST HOW MANY EACH CHAPTER HAS GOT IN AN UPDATE XXXX

Yours Always,

ISolemnlySwearThatImUpToNoG00d


	5. Chapter 5- The Bathroom Incident

A/N Even though I said that I would be updating in a few weeks, I found myself with 10 minutes today and wrote this and quickly edited it… WARNING: CONTAINS LANGUAGE AND SCENES UNSUITABLE FOR YOUNG CHILDREN. I hope you enjoy and I will talk and upload soon xx please like, follow and review!

The kiss left Harry startled yet wanting more, he brought his hands up to his lips where he could still feel the tingling where Draco's lips were just moments ago. Feeling unsure, Harry made his way over to the bookshelf and picked out a book on Soul Bonds as he wanted to learn more about why he was feeling this way after he'd been kissed. He sprawled out on the carpet, elbows propped up with his chin resting in his hands. After what seemed like hours of scouring through the book, Harry was pulled out of his daze by Draco plunking himself on Harry's back.

"Hey, I got you some food," Draco said whilst holding a bowl that contained tomato soup "I placed a warming charm on it to stop it from going cold"

"Thank you" replied Harry who rolled over so Draco fell off and began slurping down the managed to eat half of it before growing tired and excused himself to bed.

"Goodnight Drake"

"Goodnight Harry, I'll be in our room in a bit," Draco said, reading through the same book Harry had been before he went down to dinner. Meanwhile, Harry was in their bedroom getting changed in the door wasn't locked and Draco walked straight in, Harry had his pants around his ankles taking a piss in the toilet.

"Harry! lock the door!"

"Shit! I'm so sorry" Harry said embarrassed, pulling his trousers up."I.i.I I forgot and now you've seen my..my thing and it is awkward because I now have a boner and you stood there and it's uncomfortable and I need you to leave so I can try and do something about myself and I have no idea what to do" Harry rambled.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry, I should have known you were in here as you weren't in the bedroom. I might as well leave unless you want a hand with your *cough* problem?" Draco said with a smirk at the end of his sentence. "I..I…I don't know what to do… how do I get rid of this?" Harry asked pointing to his now trouser covered appendage.

"I'll help" replied Draco "Now take off your trousers" Harry did so albeit embarrassed. He now stood nude from the waist down, his member straining against his stomach. Harry flinched when he felt a hand on his penis, unsure of the new feeling that washed over him."What.. are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a hand job, my dad told me about them when I was 10 and what they do and the book said that its a great way for us to bond before we consummate," Draco said, increasing the speed of his hand moving up Harry's shaft. Within minutes Harry ejaculated over himself and Draco's hand and his erection died down. "Now that's what you do when you get yourself into this situation' Draco said softly before he walked out the door into their bedroom. "Remember to lock the door next time!" He shouted from the other room. Harry cleared himself up, before heading back into the bedroom and climbing into the shared bed and snuggling up to Draco.

A/N thank you for reading this and putting up with the absence for a while. I have begun writing up other chapters, however, for now, it will be one chapter every two weeks depending on how much time I have or by the demand of my viewers. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and are looking forward to more :) please remember to like, follow and review…..xxx


	6. Chapter 6- Potions Disaster!

A/N So I am aware that I have been non-existent for a very long while, and I came across the edited chapter/s for this fanfic whilst clearing out my laptop. I can't promise a weekly update as I currently have exams going on up until the end of July :( but I will try and update at least once a month sorrrry guys! 3 Thanks to everyone and their support since I started this fic, I don't want to let y'all down and abandon this fic, but it may be a slow work in progress. Additionally, I struggle writing long chapters so I might combine a few pre-written/edited ones together so that they are lengthened.. but that might mean waiting longer for the next chapters to upload? I dont know leave me your opinions xx :)

Chapter 6…..

It was nearly seven o'clock when Harry awoke. At first, he tried to climb out of bed only to realise that his limbs were tangled with Draco's. Slowly, he tried to remove Draco's legs from the entanglement without disturbing him. After a lot of work and a few minutes, Harry was free! He went into the bathroom to get ready and remembered to lock the door this time. He took a quick shower, got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Harry made his way across to the sink and brushed his teeth. Finishing brushing his teeth, he put his toothbrush and toothpaste back and went to exit the bathroom. However as he opened the door, Draco who had clearly just woken up and rubbed his eyes was walking through the door.

"Be careful Drake, trying to catch glimpse of me again" Harry teasingly questioned.

"Uhm..no I wasn't I didn't realise you were in there" Draco replied, he did think that Harry looked pretty handsome with the towel hung low on his hips, water dripping down his abdomen.

"Nice to know you like the look of me" Harry smirked

"Wha..what do you mean?" Draco said shyly

"We can hear each other's thoughts and stuff remember…. you've had some real fruity dreams recently" Harry laughed

"Oh yeah.. I forgot about that but how comes I don't hear yours anymore?"

"Maybe its because we forgot?"Harry tried to say telepathically

"Maybe," Draco said aloud

"See.. you can still hear me, I said that through our connection!"

"This connection can really help us with our exams coming up soon!"

"Don't think I'm going to cheat with these exams Dray, the teachers would know we have cheated if we have the exact same answers"

"Fair enough but we can have a lot of fun with it, anyway let's get ready and go to the Great Hall, breakfast will start soon."

The pair got dressed and ready and made their way down the corridor to the Great Hall. Draco helped himself to 2 sausages, 4 rashers of bacon and a lot of toast, meanwhile Harry had a boiled egg and a piece of toast. Even though Draco knew why Harry didn't eat a lot it concerned him.

"Dray seriously you need to stop worrying about my eating!" Harry thought.

"I can't help it, you look really skinny and I want to help you." Draco sent back.

"We will go to the hospital wing after dinner this evening and speak to Madame Pomfrey"

It wasn't long before they had their first lesson, Double Potions. They made their way down to the dungeons and arrived at the potions room. They took their seats and waited for Professor Snape to come in. Soon enough he walked through the door, robes sashaying behind him.

"Today we shall be making the Verum Stirpem Potion, I want you working in pairs, I will write the ingredients on the board" Snape's bellowing tone sounded.

Quickly Harry and Draco got into a pair and began collecting the ingredients later.

Finally, after brewing the potion, they bottled it up into tiny vials and put a drop of the potion onto a piece of parchment.

Dracos read:

Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Parents: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Lucius Malfoy

Birth Date: June 5th 1980

Harrys read:

Name: Harry James Potter

Parents: Lily Potter nee Evans and Severus Snape

Birth Date: July 31st 1980

At the same time, Harry and Draco looked at their parchment. Harry read and reread his piece of paper before screaming and abruptly fainting.

Snape came rushing over to see what the problem was. He asked Draco to explain. Draco held up Harry's parchment for the Professor to see. After reading what it said, he dismissed his class, picked Harry up and took him to the infirmary.

A/N I remember primarily writing this chapter ages ago and thinking how could I make it any weirder than it already is, and I had a few of you email me saying "Give Potter another father/mother" so I just went with Snape because everyone seems so against Lily and Snape having a child together :)

Until next time xx


	7. Chapter 7-In the Infirmary

A/N I have edited this so much in the past 24-ish hours. I wasn't going to upload today as I uploaded my first chapter in a while yesterday but I got excited after getting 400+ views in the past day! As previously said in my last upload, I apologise if I don't upload as much as you would like me to but I have decided I will try and upload on a Monday every fortnight, giving me the 2 weeks to write and edit as I want everything to be perfect! Enjoy reading 3

Chapter 7

After rushing to the infirmary, Snape gently lay Harry down onto one of the beds. Poppy Pomfrey came rushing out of her office, "What has happened here?"

"Harry fainted after the Verum Stirpem potion, he found out that his father is actually…" Draco said

"Apparently I am Harry's father Poppy, I didn't believe it at first but to be honest I'm shocked, delighted and angry…Is he..Is he going to be ok?" Snape cut in

"Oh Severus, don't worry, I'll do a few spells on him and make sure he's ok," Poppy said sympathetically. "Now if you don't mind I need you out of the room"

"Uhm..Madame Pomfrey, I cannot go out of the room.." Draco frowned, twiddling with his fingers, not wanting to tell yet another member of staff.

"Why not child?" Poppy questioned

"Well you see Harry and I have a soul bond and I've always by his side ever since...we haven't been separated yet and we don't know what the consequences may be"

"Very well child, just go and sit on the bed next to Harry's and wait for me to finish"

Draco did as Madame Pomfrey asked and made his way over to the vacant bed next to Harry's. Draco saw Poppy draw her wand and perform some spells and charms. She cast one spell that produced a piece of paper, probably a diagnostic spell. He saw her pick up the paper, begin to read it and frowned. Hastily, Poppy made her way towards the supply cupboards and pull out a variety of potions and salves. Draco heard her whisper "Rennervate" and Harry woke up.

"Now now child don't speak or move", said Poppy whilst uncapping a vial that had a variety of potions within it "It's not going to taste nice but it will help you". Along with the potion she cast multiple healing charms to help the fractures that hadn't healed since his abusive childhood.

"You can come back in now Severus" shouted Poppy.

"How is the boy Poppy?" quizzed Snape, seemingly protective over the boy who he learned to be his son.

"He's been beaten so badly before I've had to mend his broken bones: 4 broken ribs both wrists and his right leg. I've had to heal his insides due to abdominal bleeding and had to apply a salve to get rid of any cuts and bruises," she replied with a frown on her lips.

Snape felt angry yet upset but did not show either emotion, he just stood there his face still, like his usual self.

"Poppy do you mind giving us some privacy for a few moments please," he said, massaging his temples, still baffled by the newfound news.

"Sure Severus call me when I am needed" Poppy replied.

"Look, Harry, I apologise about the way I have treated you this year, I truly hated your father, well who everyone thinks is your father. We didn't get on at all and in truth, I thought you were nothing but his spawn. However, I loved your mother, she was kind to me, even though I did some terrible things to her that I am not proud of. I would like it more than anything if we could try and get to know one another and possibly after that if you would accept me as your father?"

Harry didn't know what to say and just nodded, and gave a watery smile.

"I hate to ruin this moment but I must get back to my classroom as I have a bunch of second-year dunderheads to teach," Snape said in disgust.

Harry waved Severus goodbye and motioned for Draco to come over and sit on his bed.

"I'm so sorry Harry about everything that has happened to you," Draco said as Harry hugged him. Harry pulled back the covers and motioned for Draco to get inside them. There Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and they fell asleep shortly afterwards.

-Please Follow and Review-

A/N So I have the next two chapters planned out and need some inspiration for after that. If anyone has any ideas please either review or sent me a message, I would be eternally grateful!

That's all from me for now but hope you enjoyed and look forward to receiving your feedback

Love you guys, till next time


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hey guys! As promised I have uploaded a new chapter today!

Chap8

Harry woke up with a face full of platinum blonde could hear the faint snoring that emitted from Draco who was firmly tucked under his arm. It took Harry a few moments to realise where he was. But a few blinks later, he recalled the events of the previous day. Harry decided that he should go and visit Snape..no.. his father after dinner. Harry sighed which awoke Draco who could feel the stress and thoughts coming from Harry.

"The meeting won't be that bad with your father Harry"

"I know but it seems weird, my entire life has basically been a lie. I've been told I inherited my looks and my talent at Quidditch from my father… James"

"You probably have a glamour charm on you, your mother might have put one on you when you were born so no one would suspect anything different that James being your father," Draco exclaimed.

"True, maybe I do, I'll have to ask Snape later when I visit"

The boys chatted and played games until Madame Pomfrey finally dismissed Harry from the Infirmary. By the time they got out, it was lunchtime. Surprisingly, Harry ate a lot more food this time, tucking into sandwiches and other snacks. Draco was shocked but realised he must have had a nutrient potion to make his stomach bigger, to handle more food for his growing body. Draco himself had a few sandwiches and chicken wings. After lunch, the boys headed to double potions. They were to brew a simple healing potion. Harry and Draco began preparing and collecting the ingredients they would need straight away to get a head start. When Harry went back to the store cupboard to return what some of the ingredients that he and Draco didn't use or need, he went to Snape's desk.

"Professor.. would you mind if… I mean…would it be possible to have a chat with you after dinner?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"No problem Harry, meet me in my office at 7:30 pm"

"Thank you Professor," said Harry as he rushed off to his desk in order to finish his potion. Once Harry got back to his bench, he realised that Draco had completed their potion and that it just needed to brew for a couple more minutes. Whilst they waited, they began to write up a 3-foot long essay on Bezoars ready for their next potion lesson. Twenty minutes passed and it was the end of the lesson. Only Harry and Draco managed to successfully brew the potion and were awarded 20 points each for their work. Next, they had Defence Against The Dark Arts with Professor Malfoy (Draco's father and learnt about Bowtruckles) They then had Transfiguration and learnt how to do the spell Orchideous which conjures flowers. The lessons passed quickly and it was soon time for dinner. Harry began feasting on roast chicken, carrots and potatoes: Draco had the same but a smaller portion. Harry was feeling nervous about the meeting with his newly found father. Draco could sense this through their bind, despite this he remained silent. Finishing his meal, Harry checked the time and was alarmed to find it to be 7:25 pm meaning he had 5 minutes to get to the dungeons. He rushed away, not wanting to be late. Luckily he made it just on time and nervously knocked on the large oak door. He heard the bellowing voice of his father for the other side of the door.

"Come in"

Harry tentatively opened the door, stepped inside and closed the door carefully and silently.

"Ah…hello Harry, please take a seat," Severus said anxiously, gesturing towards the chairs in front of his desk.

"Hello Professor, I hope you don't mind, but I have a few questions that I would like to ask you," Harry said, whilst cautiously sitting down.

"No problem Harry, although please call me Severus when we are in private"Snape replied.

"I know it sounds stupid but how are you, my father?"

"I knew you would want to ask this question… well, let's start with my 5th year…. It began when me and your mother, Lily were playing a game of Truth or Dare with other Slytherins and Gryffindors. It was my turn and I chose to do a dare. My dare was to kiss your mother, so we kissed for a few seconds before pulling away to see a whole bunch of people with shocked faces. They immediately began questioning us on what they just saw.. you see me and your mother had a soul bond, just like you and Draco. Anyway, you know how a soul bond is completed, through intercourse. Now I may be wrong from here, but two years after we graduated you would've been born, but after me and your mother completed the bond, your mother was told she was in an arranged marriage with that James Potter. I assume Lily had to consume her marriage and passed the child as James', I was in hiding so Lily couldn't have contacted me to say that she was pregnant. Then their "friend" Pettigrew had to open his mouth and your mother and my other half were killed. I honestly didn't know that Lily was pregnant with you when we were fully bonded because soulbonds are so rare, it wasn't until I began reading about them this year that I found out that everyone conceives during the full bonding."

"So because you had a soul bond with my mum, is it more likely that I have a soul bond because you and my mother had one or does it have anything to do with the fact that I have a soul bond?" Harry asked

"Soulbonds are so rare, they cannot be something past down through genetics or bloodlines. However, it appears that the same has happened for Draco as both Lucius and Narcissa are bonded as well as himself. The only documented case of this happening, where two soulmates have parents with a soul bond was documented over 5000 years ago."

"So me and Draco and you and his parents are… rare?"

"Yes we are, but no one can find out otherwise we may be wanted for research. now do you have any more questions?"

"Yes, a few more…. Do I have a glamour on, because I look nothing like you?" Harry remembered from his conversation with Draco.

"You probably do Harry, I can try and remove it from you if you like?"

"Oh yes please Severus" exclaimed Harry

With this Severus removed the glamour that was placed on Harry with the Snape's' personal charm that only works on their blood. Harry now had shoulder length black hair with green eyes and more prominent cheekbones.

"I look like you!" Harry excitedly said, "Would it be weird. I mean would you mind if I called you father or dad this early on?"

"Of course not Harry, only if it's ok if I can call you son?" replied Snape

"Deal!", with this Harry burst into his father's lap in an embrace because for the first time in his life he has a family member that cares for him. For the first time since he can remember, he has expressed family affection. Harry began to sob, "I..I..I'm sorry but this is new to me and your primly very uncomfortable right now"

"Honestly Harry if this is what you want, I shall allow you to commence," Severus said sympathetically whilst awkwardly rubbing Harry's back.

"T…t…thank you" Harry stuttered

And they remained like that, embraced in a hug until Harry fell asleep a few hours later.

A/N I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

Just a heads up... I will try and upload every fortnight but exams ake priority. I will be 100%committed to this fic compared to my old one because things are going the way I wanted.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my previous chapter or emailed me, all of your thoughts and suggestions are being taken into consideration. Not all ideas can be put into the fic as there would be a lot of contradiction xx

Thank you for reading, please don't forget to follow and review! xxxxx


End file.
